The Potion that Changed Her Life
by Magic Fairy Nova
Summary: The potion that changed her life. Snape&OC They have a tragic past, but do they have a tragic tomorrow too?


Me and my sister Dapphodille wrote this together. She's better in writing than me, that's why. Hope you like it!! It's going to be 

**The Potion that Changed Her Life**

It was a rainy Saturday when the Hogwart's new DADA teacher Onyx Tigerlily arrived at her new premises at the teachers'aisle. She looked around and snorted disapprovingly –she had obviously gotten a room that had belonged formerly to a man called Gilderoy Lockhart and there were many Gilderoy's pictures on the toilet walls. She dropped her suitcase on the floor and sighed deeply.

Onyx walked around the room and glared at the several mirrors on the walls. Her reflection showed a pale aristocratic face with large, green eyes. There were some tiny freckles around her nose and she grimaced at herself. She turned away, wiping away the tears that were welling in her eyes. 

There was no escape anymore. She had accepted the DADA job, and she was going to live with her decisions –no matter how hard they had been.

Onyx was now twenty-seven years old. It had been now almost ten years since she had last strolled the eerie hallways of the Hogwarts Academy. But she remembered her last day there like it was yesterday.

"Miss Tigerlily, welcome to Hogwarts," said a deep man's voice behind her back.

Onyx turned at the door and saw there a dark figure, dressed in a large black billowing cloak. 

"You!"

Severus Snape sneered and entered the room. "Yes. Me. Who did you expect then?"

"I… I… I just wasn't prepared to meet you so suddenly after all these years. I… I'm sorry."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Really, Miss Tigerlily, you weren't scared of me before, were you?"

Onyx blushed. "Er… I guess not."

"But I am not here to remind you about the past. I simply came here to tell you that Headmaster Dumbledore wants a word with you."

Onyx didn't meet his eyes, only fidgeted with a curl of her long black hair. "I will be there in a minute."

"Be sure that you do."

Snape swept out of the door before Onyx could produce another syllable.

* * *

Headmaster Dumbedore's office was just like ten years ago. Onyx sat nervously on the chair right in front of the old man's desk and gingerly eyed at the several portraits on the walls. One called Phineas Nigellus waved at her happily, clearly acting like he'd known her for ages. 

"Miss Tigerlily, I am so happy you could accept this job. As it is, good DADA teachers are rare nowadays," Headmaster Dumbledore said. "Lemon drop?"

"Yes, please," Onyx said. "And it was really hard for me to accept. You remember what happened in my past, don't you, Headmaster?"

"Yes, that unfortunate coincidence hasn't left my memory," Dumbledore smiled at her gently. "But, I hope you and Professor Snape shall conquer your past disagreements before long."

"Yes, I hope that, too," Onyx sighed. "But I assure you, it will not be in my power to make amends with him."

"I know," Dumbledore beamed. "But let us not talk about that, anymore. We cannot alter the history no matter how much we would like to do that. I mean, technically it is possible, but it is not recommended, as you know."

"When shall I start my classes, then?" Onyx asked. 

"On Monday, at ten o'clock. Your first group shall be the fifth year Slytherins and the Ravenclaws."

"And what shall I teach to them? How much have they learned so far?"

"I was expecting you to tell them about yourself, seeing as you have so many special qualities combined in you genes."

"M-myself?" Onyx half squealed.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered. "You could start with your Veela and Metamorphmagus attributes and then continue with your Animagus form. You were a black swan, were you not? Rather rare, I daresay."

"As you wish," Onyx crossed her arms and swallowed the rest of the lemon drop. 

* * *

As Onyx was wandering back towards her chambers, she came into collision with none other but Severus Snape. 

"Watch out, Tigerlily," Snape grunted. "And keep out of my way."

"S-s-sorry," Onyx bit her lip and dashed into a run. This time, she couldn't help the tears falling down her cheeks.

_…If only I could turn back time, if only I had said what I still hide…_

_                                                            by: Aqua_

…To Be Contuined….


End file.
